Irate Gamer
Entrance Lame Effects Bores teleports with a lame effect portal and says "What the hell?" Special Attacks All of Chris's moves are clones of other moves. Neutral B - Plagiarism A clone of Inhale. Chris copies the B move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. The only two differences are that the copied moves are weaker than the originals, and can only get be discarded by getting KO'd. Side B - Escape Bike A clone of Wario Bike. Chris uses a bike to dash away, which is faster than his normal speed. Crashing into anything will damage him, along with enemies if he crashes into one. Up B - The Same Explosion Effect A clone of Fire Wolf. Chris creates an explosion and gets hits by it. The move is only useful for ledge recovery, as it does not hurt any enemies. Down B - Convenient Mirror A clone of Mirror Shield. Chris pulls out a mirror that can reflect projectiles. Unlike mirror shield, projectiles that hit it reduce speed and damage caused by 50%, and (because it's a REAL mirror) if it hits a non-projectile the mirror breaks, and cannot be used until Chris is KO'd. The shattered mirror shards do self-damage to Chris. Final Smash - The Borean A clone of Peach Blossom. Chris starts to review the SNES version of Disney's Aladdin for 17 seconds. Everyone on screen that is not under the effects of invincibility falls asleep. The attack can be cancelled if he is attacked by someone who was not effected by the attack, for example someone who just got off his or her revival platform, or was in an invincibility frame during the attack's activation. KOSFX KOSFX1: Nooooooo!!! KOSFX2: Thuink?! Star KOSFX: EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!! Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: "This game is just a buncha bananas!" (a pile of bananas fall on him, causing 15% to himself) Sd: "Uh yeah, ya THUINK?!" Dn: "Someone call 9-1-1, cause I was R.O.B.bed!" (holds up R.O.B.) Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Face it...you are ruined." 2. "Until next time, gamers. Game on." *a pile of bananas fall on him* 3. Irate Gamer throws his controller up saying "Yes!" then it hits his head 4. *jumps up and down* "Yeah! Woo! Yeah! Eat my dust, idiots!" *blue screen goes haywire* Lose/Clap: Fainted Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description The Irate Gamer is a character created by Chris Bores that appears in the titular show. He's a game reviewer who reviews old and shitty games, but he has another series where he reviews new games. The Irate Gamer is the most hated reviewer on the internet, especially among fans of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Unlike most people on the internet, chincherrinas (the creator of SSBL) doesn't have a grudge against him, despite purposefully making him a joke character or pointing out the countless flawls of his show. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- Throws a TMNT Cartraige while saying "Cowabunga Shit" *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Turns into a Bus and drives a little *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Irate Gamer logo Victory Music Irate Gamer theme Kirby Hat Chris' hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "THUINK?!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Irate Gamer was the very first Joke Moveset of the Lawl Universe Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Internet Category:YouTube Category:Human Category:Joke Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Villains Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:King Crisis Series Category:Clothes Changer Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Fat Category:The Frollo Show Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Weak Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Move Stealer Category:Trophy Gunner Category:"Villains" Category:Copy Character Category:Characters who get Laughed/Yelled at by the Narrator Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Funny Characters Category:Not Really Evil Category:Bores Reviews Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Plagiarism Category:Members of the Subspace Emissary Category:Characters who can copy the moves of others Category:Gamer